


A Love of Boom Time

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M., Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Explosives, Gen, POV Hardcase (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hardcase meets Gem and Gemma.
Relationships: Hardcase & CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 3





	A Love of Boom Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble zone prompt having a blast on dreamwidth.

Corinth is a relief effort. A computer virus designed to take out the battle droids instead became self-aware and tried to wipe out the entire population. Venjix is defeated, but the planet needs help.

Hardcase knows why the medics are here, but he’s not sure why Rex put him down as the explosive ordnance specialist. Rex left the word disposal out of his title. Hardcase isn’t sure why. Then he meets Gem and Gemma. They grin and bounce when they see his crates of thermal detonators. “It’s boom time!”

Hardcase grins. Finally, people who understand his love of boom time.


End file.
